As the motor control apparatus that controls the electric motor of the electric power steering apparatus mounted on a vehicle, for example, a multi-phase rotary machine control apparatus is disclosed in Patent Literature (PTL) 1.
In the conventional example described in PTL 1, a rotor rotation position θ is detected by a position sensor such as a resolver, and U-phase command voltage Vuu*1, V-phase command voltage Vvu*1, and W-phase command voltage Vwu*1 as three-phase voltage command values are calculated based on command voltages Vd1, Vq1, and the rotor rotation position θ.